You Plus Me Equals Love
by Suheil373
Summary: Tyson’s having a bit of trouble with his math, so Hilary decides to take some of her time and tutor him at her house. With secret feelings hanging in every corner, will they only carry out their planned task, or will they let their feelings come out too?


_**Disclaimer**: Suheil373 wishes she could somehow own Beyblade, but she doesn't. However, she does own Hitate, who makes an appearance in this fiction. _

_Author's Note_: Well, peoples, this here's one of four fluffy one-shot Tyson/Hilary fics that have been running all over my mind lately. Even though this was the last one I thought of, I wrote it first because I considered the idea a little more simple than the others. Review this one and I'll be sure to upload the others in no time, but I have to get at least ten to fifteen reviews for it.

Okays, enough rambling. On with the story!!

* * *

**Title: You Plus Me, Equals Love**

_PG --_General/Romance

_Summary: Tyson's having a bit of trouble with his math, so Hilary decides to take some of her time and tutor him at her house. With secret feelings hanging in every corner, will they only carry out their planned task, or will they let their feelings come out too?

* * *

_

"...so that means X equals five. Any questions?"

A lone tanned arm rose.

The teacher sighed, knowing all too well what he would answer to her question, "What didn't you get, Tyson?"

"Eh... heheh, I didn't understand anything, miss," the boy scratched his head as he grinned sheepishly.

The woman shook her head at the boy, "Tyson, if you keep this up you're going to fail this semester and you know that isn't good. I think you should get someone to tutor you."

His grin faded. Who was going to want to tutor him? Kenny would be too busy doing his own work, and not only that, the way he explained things... his words were too big and hard to understand. And he didn't like any of the other smart people. Most of them would just try and kiss up to him, since he had been the beyblading champion for the last four years. Tyson at least hoped that the person that volunteered to tutor him after class was someone he got along with.

* * *

As the students rushed out of algebra class, the navy-haired teen avoided anyone in his class that he didn't like hanging with, which was basically ninety-nine percent of them. One of the boys waved at him, and he knew that there was no way he was agreeing. He started backing away dramatically, until he bumped into someone.

"Ow, Tyson, watch it!!" A grin spread across his face. He knew that high, demanding voice all too well.

The bluenette turned around to face his red-eyed friend, "Hey, Hils! Look, I'm pretty much sure you heard what the teacher said, so cutting to the chase, I was wondering if you could help me with my algebra..?"

"I don't know Tyson, that might prove to be a very difficult task for me to complete," there was a melodramatic sarcasm to her tone.

Tyson pouted, "Come on, Hilary, for once in my life I'm worrying about my studies!! I'm trying to take it seriously, please, help me!!"

She rolled her eyes, "Sure... why not. Be at my house this afternoon at four. Try not to be late!"

"Thanks, Hilary, I owe you!!" and with that, Tyson rushed off towards his next class, leaving the boy that was about to volunteer for his tutoring hanging.

The brunette girl began to walk off, a smirk on her face, "You sure do, Tyson, and I'm gonna make sure it's worth it."

**

* * *

**

The navy-haired boy walked all the way to the ruby-eyed girl's house in the other side of the city. Not only was the walk long, but he was already late since before he started walking to her home. When he arrived at the light-yellow and white house, he took a look at his watch. It was four thirty. He knocked on the white door and waited for someone to open it, and that someone was none other than the girl's little brother.

Tyson couldn't help staring at the little boy. He was the spitting image of Hilary, only smaller; but his smooth, pale face, his blood-red eyes, his rich, chestnut-colored hair, it was the same, except his hair was shorter in the back. Even the way he narrowed his eyes at the bluenette in absolute annoyance was the very same. It even frightened him in a way, how two people could be so very similar.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me who you are so I can slam the door in your face?" came the little boy's voice, in a high tone very similar to his sister's.

The boy at the door blinked his brown orbs before answering, "I'm Tyson, a friend of Hilary's. She told me to come over so we could do homework together."

"Ah, so you're the dummy that can't bear to see food and not shove it in your face," said the boy as a smirk spread itself across his face.

Hurt, Tyson glared at the little boy and hissed, "Look, you witty little kid, are you gonna let me in so I can get tutored, or are you gonna keep me here all afternoon?!"

"Hilary, it's for you!!!" The brunette boy opened the door all the way and let the brown-eyed boy into the house. He signaled for the bluenette to follow him and lead him into the living room, where Hilary was already doing her own homework.

She looked up, angered, "Tyson, what took you so long to get here!! I told you at four, not six!"

Tyson narrowed his eyes at her, "It's not even five!"

"Whatever, take out your book and notebook so we can start working on this. Hitate, you can go now," Hilary waved at her little brother to leave but he stood in the same spot without moving a muscle, annoying his sister. "Hitate, go, we're gonna need to concentrate!"

The boy sighed and started walking away to the staircase in the other side of the room, "Fine."

"Okay, Tyson, where do we start?"

The brown-eyed teen took out his book and signaled for the first problem in the page they were in. The girl nodded and began explaining patiently, step by step. Whenever he got confused, he would tell her, and she would retrace the steps until he understood.

"Good, now I'm gonna give you an easy problem so you can solve it by yourself without my help. I'll only tell you if it's right or wrong after you're done with it," she said, and wrote down an equation on his notebook.

Tyson took his pencil and stared at the problem, _X plus 6 equals 11. Crap... Okay, just like she explained... Uh_, he began working on the equation as he thought it right. And after five minutes of struggling, he was finished. "Okay, check to see if it's wrong!"

Hilary took the notebook and went through the problem out loud, "Okay, you transfered the X turned the six into a negative, substracted it from the positive six and the positive eleven and your result was five... Great!! It's perfect!!"

The boy blinked, not believing his ears, "Really? It was right? Hey, I guess you're a good tutor after all!! And it didn't even take you that long!"

She smirked, "Well, since there's a quiz tomorrow, I guess you should practice as much as you can."

Tyson put his hand in front of the girl's face and looked at her disbelievingly, "Wait, wait, wait!!! How do _you _know there's a quiz tomorrow? Aren't those supposed to be, like... an evil surprise for us?"

"I suggested it and the teacher agreed," she stated with a nonchalant shrug.

The bluenette scoffed and crossed his arms, "You can always expect Hilary to ruin my good mood."

Hilary narrowed her eyes at Tyson and brought her face unbelievably close to his, causing him to blush, stutter and shift uncomfortably, "See here, Tyson!! I taught you the darn thing, and you already know how to do it right, it's only fair that you prove the teacher what you learned! I did it for you!"

"Y-yeah, um... could you just, eheh, back off?" before she backed away by herself, the brown-eyed boy pushed her to the floor, where she fell on her back with a squeal.

"Ow, Tyson... Could you learn how to be at least a little more gentle!? Dang," the ruby-eyed girl sat up, rubbing her back. She smirked to herself as she looked at her blushing friend, and pulled him by the shirt, causing him to fall from his position on the couch, on top of her.

The boy's eyes went as wide as they could as he felt her small body trapped under his, "What are you doing?!" He tried to stand up, his heart was beating wildly as he tried to push himself away from the girl, but she still held on to his shirt.

She pulled him down again, and as he looked into her eyes, she whispered, "I'm doing what I was planning on since before you got here..."

After she whispered those words, she pulled him further down, and his warm lips made contact with hers. A jolt of electricity seemed to course through their bodies as they made such intimate contact, and as soon as it happened, it disappeared. Both Tyson and Hilary enjoying each other's warmth, their bodies pressed against one another, and as his tongue slithered into her mouth, they enjoyed each other's sweet taste.

A few seconds after it began, it had to end, as the confused bluenette boy pushed himself to stand. His brown eyes met her red ones in a brief second, but he broke the eye contact as soon as it happened, a blush appearing on his cheeks. He suddenly felt a different warmth on his face, as the ruby-eyed girl placed a hand on his left cheek.

"Tyson... I don't know if you feel the same, but I--"

"I do feel the same... I always have, but.. warn me next time you do that, you scared the heck out of me!" he said, shaking his head.

Hilary smiled, "Okay. I will."

Tyson stood up and extended his hand towards the brunette and helped her stand up as well. She looked towards the staircase only to find a grinning little boy with a camera on his hands, waving it about. Her eyes went wide as soon as she saw him and almost died in her spot. It hit her right then and there: she and Tyson were a couple, and everyone was going to find out from her brother.

Hilary ran as fast as she could towards the staircase, "Holy crap! back here you little jerk and give me that camera!!"

_The end._

**

* * *

**

_End note_: Well, that's it! Review now! Tell me if you liked it, if you didn't, what I should improve in, what I did right, what I did wrong, and all that sorts of stuff! You can also flame me if you'd like, because I enjoy making fun of idiots who do! Byeness!! And remember, if you review this story the next will be up in no time at all!


End file.
